


Stay in your Lane

by Aviss



Series: The Other Spies [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: Jaime Lannister comes back from retirement but there is a new 007, and she doesn't like interference in her missions.Inspired by the latest Bond trailer. This is not part of Spies like us
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: The Other Spies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784185
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	Stay in your Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simulacraryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/gifts).



> I'm blaming simulacraryn for this, she made a suggestion and I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> This is not part of my other Bond-AU universe.

Brienne tensed when she heard the door of the hotel room opening, her hand tightened around her gun. She waited until the man stepped into the light, a small faltering in his step the only indication that her presence in the room was in any way surprising. 

"I don't remember asking for a whore for tonight," the man said, his voice deep and soft, his green eyes sharp. He catalogued everything about her appearance, from the fitted pantsuit she was wearing and the width of her shoulders, to the gun in her hand which was firmly pointed at him. He looked at her face, with its mismatched features and the million freckles. "And I would definitely not have asked for an ugly one like you."

She kept her reaction off her face with the ease of many years being insulted. "You didn't, Mr. Lannister," she said, studying him in return. He was a legend at her workplace. Jaime Lannister, 007, the man with the licence to kill and the kill count to match. She had not expected him to be so devastatingly handsome, though. He was almost as tall and broad as she was, and his two years into retirement had not left any significant mark in his physique, he had muscled arms and legs showcased by a bespoke suit, the greenest eyes she'd ever seen on a face sculpted by a master, his golden hair shorter than the picture she saw and matched with a silvering beard. He did look tired, though, as if not only the sleepless nights but also the years had finally caught up with him. "This is a courtesy call from your former employer. We know everything and we're already working on it. You are retired. _Stay retired_."

He arched an eyebrow at her, walking with feigned nonchalance towards his wardrobe and hanging his suit jacket carefully inside. Brienne didn't move from his bed, just followed his movements with her gun. "And if I don't?" He asked taking a gun from the wardrobe and pointing it at Brienne. 

She smiled. Predictable. Men always were, especially when confronted with her. As if she hadn't checked the entire room before he arrived and found that gun. The only reason it was there for him to use was that Brienne had chosen to leave it where it was. "I will be forced to intervene and retire you. For good this time."

"Are you threatening to kill me?" He had the nerve to laugh, though his eyes showed no mirth. They were cold and calculating, and his gun didn't waver. "You think you can beat me, miss?"

"Tarth, Brienne Tarth," she stood up, letting her full height make an impression. She had worn her tallest stilettos, gaining four inches on the one she already had on him, and the tailored suit that hugged her body in the right places. "And I don't think it, _I know it_."

He looked at her, eyes raking slowly up until he looked her in the eye. He wasn't used to look up, that much was obvious. "You are a double-0? _You_?" His mouth twisted. 

"Yes. 007, at your service," Brienne inclined her head, eyes never wavering from him and the gun he had pointed at her. He wasn't going to shoot her, Lannister had been accused of being many things, but he had always been loyal to the crown and to his employer. 

Paranoid. Overtrained. A hell raiser. But he had never been called a traitor. He would not shoot a double-0.

"That used to be me," he said, his voice flat. The first real reaction she got from him.

"Yes, and you retired. You went away to the summer islands to enjoy your life, to sip margaritas and sleep with your sister," he narrowed his eyes at her then. It was the worst kept secret in the SIS, one that had shocked Brienne when she had learned of it. Though she had been more shocked when they learned she had betrayed and sold him now. It was no wonder he was there, she would have done the same in his position. "I'm not judging you. We double-0 program are all unique in our own way. You did what most of us never get to do and left still breathing and able."

"If you know that, then you know why I'm here." The dossier was still on her desk with a note by Catelyn Stark warning her of his arrival and to try to keep him out of their way.

"Yes, and I tell you Mr. Lannister; go back to the summer islands I'll take care of it."

"I've all all the sun I wanted, I think I'll stay in King's Landing for a bit. My brother is still around, I haven't seen him in some time."

Brienne nodded, she had not thought this visit would end in any other way. She had wanted to come just so she could feel better when she needed to use force against him. Not because she had wanted to see him with her own eyes, it didn't matter what Robb said, she didn't have a crush on the legend she had never met. And if she had, this meeting would have certainly cured her of it. "Go see your brother, dine with him, have fun and _stay in your lane, Mr Lannister_. Don't interfere with my mission."

"Or?" he asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He appeared amused, he wouldn't be if they got into a fight. 

"I will shoot you," his brows climbed up his forehead, his lips fully lifting at the corners. Now his amusement was plain to see. "Something non-vital but which will keep you in hospital for a while. A hand, or maybe a foot."

"I'll take my chances," he said, then put his gun down and started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, teasingly like only someone who knew their own attractiveness would do. Brienne stared for a moment, impassive though the skin getting displayed would have her blushing in any other circumstances. "Give my regards to Cat, and tell Pia I might pop by to see her. For old time's sake." And equipment, she was sure. And she would give it to him, because she had always had a crush on Jaime Lannister.

She gave a sharp nod and headed to the door. "Don't say you weren't warned when you end up without your right hand."

Jaime chuckled, loud and amused, and pulled his shirt completely off, and she couldn't stop her eyes from roving over his sculpted torso. 

"I can already tell I'm going to love working with you, Tarth."

"You're retired," she said before closing the door on her way out. 

Brienne took a deep breath and headed back to the office. This mission was going to drive her insane, or Lannister would, she could already tell. 

...


End file.
